La desventurada vidas de un adolescente
by Nires
Summary: ¿Que tanto puede cambiar tu vida ante un ligero cambio de planes?. Sasha feliz de poder asistir a su tan anhelada convención del reino friki, ve que sus planes se van al garete por su tan querida amiga Lina (la bruja de los castigos). Siendo que a la fuerza va a parar al Instituo Sweet Amoris. ¿Pero que demonios de nombre es ese? Te invito a conocer su extraño destino.
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas a todos nun Soy Nires y he venido a traerles este raro proyecto de fic XD _

_He tratado de hacer lo mejor posible ;u; es el primer fic que he escrito y aun mas, subido :B Asi que ahora mismo corro riesgo de ser incinerada por sus comentarios (?) xD _

_Espero disfruten de la lectura c:_

* * *

De seguro arrasaría.

Error, ya estaba arrasando.

Caminaba tranquilamente, o bueno, ni tan tranquilamente. Daba los pasos precisos para presumir mi fabuloso disfraz. ¡Vamos! si no había nadie más guay que su persona en aquel lugar.

Ni siquiera podía evitar sonreír de arrogancia ante las caras de incredulidad de los transeúntes al verme con mis fabulosas pintas. Menos aun pude evitar el ir regalando guiños coquetos con quienes me cruzaban.

Es que era toda una puta celebridad.

Observo su muñeca, tratando tomar un descanso de las miradas impresionada de sus fans y a la vez, aprovechar para ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Adoraba tener ese aparatito como pulsera, no entendía como otros preferían ver la hora a través de esos enormes celulares que ni cabían en los bolsillos. Más facilidad mis pamplinas, se peleaba media hora para sacarlo del bolso y otra media hora más para guardarlo.

Oh bueno, consideraba que se tardaría demasiado en ver la hora en un celular de última generación si tuviese uno. Para guardar y sacar su celular almeja era facilismo, pero como lo dejaba en el olvido exceptuando para hacer llamadas, encontraba mas practico usar un reloj.

No cualquier reloj, uno a prueba de agua. Así no se lo sacaría ni para bañarse.

Como sea, desvariando ni se fijo en la hora.

La hermosa sonrisita que les estaba dedicando a sus admiradores se borro con tan facilidad al ver las manecillas del mecanismo.

¡Cómo era posible que pasara tan rápido el tiempo!

-¡Demonios!- Grito con el miedo y pánico reflejado en su rostro sin despegar su vista del aparatito desgraciado. Un sudor frio le recorría la espalda –Llego tarde… ¡Me mataran!- Reacciono.

Agarro la correa de su andrajoso bolso y partió corriendo como si el diablo en persona le persiguiese o si estuviese huyendo de un apocalipsis. La gente que de por sí ya portaba una cara de extrañeza ante sus pintas, cambiaron a una incredulidad y burla ante la urgencias que pasaba.

Y como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, corrió a su máxima capacidad sin detenerse calle abajo. Se metía entre callejuelas y pasajes para acortar camino, evitaba de forma épica chocar con otras personas o animales, entre otros obstáculos como cajas y bolsas de basura.

Ya cuando estaba en el barrio de pijos comenzó a ralentizar su marcha y para cuando estaba ante unas enormes verjas azules que impedían el paso a una gran casona estilo victoriano/moderno, ya había dejado de correr por completo y se dedicaba a tomar bocanadas de aires para recuperar el aliento perdido ante tremendo carreron.

Comenzó a reírse de lo lindo o lo intento, con la falta de aire salían ruidos algo extraño.

¡Que le den a todo el mundo! Ni Usain Bolt le superaba ¡Ha! Tendría que contarle a Erick su maravillosa hazaña, que o sea, vamos, esto se tiene que contar y si fuese posible publicar en todos los diarios. No solo se veía fabulosamente cool si no que había hecho una carrera como todo un deportista profesional.

Ya más recuperado, se acerco al aparato negro que arruinaba la imagen estética de la verja azul. Toco el botoncito que allí había y espero hasta escuchar la voz monótona de un hombre adulto.

-Mansión de la familia Faure, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Lui, soy Sasha- Respondió a su vez, acercándose al aparatito.

-Oh, en seguida te abro- La voz que en su momento sonaba monona y aburrida, cambio a un tono más grave y con más vida.

Se escucho un ligero click provenientes de las verjas de metal y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dando acceso al recinto. Entro sin más y caminando a pasos rápidos se dirigió al hogar, sin detenerse a mirar el ostentoso jardín ni las refinadas decoraciones.

La puerta de hermosa caoba tallada y cristal tintado que te daba acceso al hogar estaba abierta. Un hombre de mediana altura con buen porte, de cabello canoso y con una cara de viejito bonachón esperaba en el portal, vistiendo un traje de mayordomo.

-Hace tiempo que no vienes a visitar a este pobre viejo- Dijo como forma de saludo el hombre, sonriendo travieso.

-Ya, ayer fue hace taaaanto tiempo.- Rodo los ojos, pasando al lado del señor y palmeándole el hombro de paso. –Tengo prisa- Entro al hogar y se encamino hacia las enormes escaleras, subiéndola en dos escalones por zancada.

-Lose, siete minutos. Le enfadaras.- fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar del anciano hombre.

Tras subir las escaleras se dirigió hacia el pasillo de la derecha y tras la segunda puerta a mano izquierda se detuvo. Respiro profundamente para infundirse ánimos y exhalo al momento de abrir la puerta.

Lo primero que recibió fue un almohadazo.

-¡Que te he dicho de la puntualidad!- Grito en reclamo una pelirroja sentada sobre una mullida cama, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole con mala cara.

-¡Lo siento! El bus se atraso, no es mi culpa.- Mintió descaradamente, tratando de esconderse de esa mortífera mirada verdosa.

-Bien sabes cómo tarda la locomoción y ni siquiera así pudiste salir antes de casa y tomar con anticipación el bus. Es mejor llegar temprano a un lugar que tarde.- Le riño, sin dejar de fruncir el seño.

-Pero…- Ya estaba preparándose otra excusa hasta que se vio interrumpido.

-Pero nada-

La chica se levanto y dándole la espalda, se fue hacia su escritorio en el cual una laptop verde musgo descansaba apagada y un celular plateado estaba a su lado. Tomo el pequeño aparato y se volteo a ver a Sasha.

¡El terror absoluto! ¡Ya no tenía el ceño fruncido! ¡Sonreía!

-Lina… ¿Qu-que pie-pi-piensas ha-hacer?- Pregunto tartamudeando, dudando de si querer recibir respuesta. Tenía que hacerla enojar justo hoy, no se podía ser más idiota.

-Nada- Contesto, ensanchando su sonrisa maliciosa. Tenía su vista fija en la pantalla de su celular mientras tecleaba rápidamente en el. –Bueno, ahora que estas podemos marcharnos a la convención. Aunque creo que deberías retocarte el maquillaje esta todo corrido- Cambio radicalmente el tema, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Por su parte, Sasha, se olvido de la inminente amenaza de su querida amiga Alina y derrochando repentinamente felicidad, se acordaba porque hoy era un día tan especial.

Se acerco al tocador del cuarto de la muchacha. Estaba pulcramente ordenado con el poco maquillaje que usa la muchacha, orden que no duro mucho cuando se descolgó el bolso y lanzo todo su contenido sobre la superficie de metal desordenándolo. Tomo sus botes pintura entre el montón de cachivaches.

Se observo en el reflejo y no pudo evitar decirse lo guay que estaba incluso si su maquillaje estaba corrido.

Pelo negro y revuelto, acompañado por un par de cuernos largos y ondulados de matices naranjas y amarillos. Su piel que naturalmente era bastante pálida, lucia de un hermoso gris al menos las partes visibles. Tenía una remera negra con el símbolo de capricornio en purpura en el pecho además de tener unas manchas de colores esparcidas en diferentes partes de la remera (Como si fuesen salpicaduras). Aparte de que toda su piel estuviese gris, tenía un divertido maquillaje blanco de payaso. Portaba unos bombachos grises que tenían un estapmados de círculos de un gris mas blancos, además de ellevar unos enormes zapatos de payaso del mismo purpura de las lentillas que usaba.

Habían exagerado un poquito, no estaba taaan corrido el maquillaje en cuestión por lo que retocarse no llevo mucho tiempo. Se arreglo los cuernos y la peluca y ya estaba listo. Tan perfecto como hace minutos atrás cuando presumía su fabuloso disfraz.

-¿Dónde has dejado las porras?- Pregunto a su amiga.

-No las he tocado del lugar donde decidiste guardarlas- Contesto Lina, guardando algunas cosas en un bolso azul para luego colgárselo. Todo sin perder de vista su celular, tecleando con una mano a la velocidad de la luz –Iré a sacar el auto.- Indico, mientras señalaba un grupo de llaves y se disponía a salir de la habitación

-Bien, te sigo- Rápidamente fue al lado de la cama y agachándose, saco de debajo de la cama unas porras blancas, con salpicaduras de los mismos colores que la remera. – ¡Charan! El disfraz completo.- Dijo feliz, siguiendo a la muchacha.

Atravesaron el pasillo y ya en las escaleras, vieron que Lui con una bandeja de plata en mano y dos vasos con jugo dispuestos en ella, subía las escaleras. Lina y Sasha comenzaron a bajar los escalones y el mayordomo por su parte se detuvo, al ver que venían bajando.

Ya al pie de las escaleras Sasha se detuvo y acepto el vaso de jugo de naranja exprimida que el anciano hombre le ofrecía. Lina lo rechazo y paso de largo, saliendo al exterior.

-Gracias Lui, me encargare de traerte regalos de la convención- Sonrió, bebiendo de un trago el contenido.

-Espero que lo disfruten-

-Gracias, bueno, luego nos vemos- Le entrego el vaso y se marcho, saliendo al exterior y cruzando nuevamente el jardín para llegar a las verjas por donde había entrado.

Salió de aquella residencia y se quedo de pie en la vereda, esperando a que Lina apareciera con su coche.

Después de un tiempito, un auto (volskwagen verde para ser precisos) se detuvo frente suyo. Entro sin pensarlo mucho, después de todo sabia que aquel cochecito simple y desvaratado era de la ricachona de Lina.

-Creo que para conducir tienes que prestar atención al camino, no al celular ¿Me equivoco?- Riño, con una sonrisilla traviesa Sasha, picándole un brazo. Hasta el momento la chica no se había despegado del móvil – ¿Es que te andas mensajeando con tu novio secreto que no sueltas el aparato? ¿Me engañas acaso? Oh, mi pobre corazoncito no aguantaría eso y creo, que si descubro la traición, el alma homicida de Gamzee invadirá este cuerpo y me volveré asesino serial, no quieres eso ¿verdad?-

-Que infantil- Bufo molesta la muchachita, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y girando el rostro tratando de evitar que viese que se había sonrojado. –Ahora calla y deja de decir tonteras- Tomo el volante y marcho.

-Pero que cojones…- Susurro extrañado, mirando a la pecosa como quien miraría una nave espacial o un alien. –Te…sonrojaste…- Dijo con lentitud, como si no conociera las palabras y las dijera por primera vez -¡TE SONROJASTE!- Grito, dándose cuenta del significado de lo que dijo. –Oh por jegus y la caracola mágica, no es cierto, ¡realmente te sonrojaste!- Volvió a recalcar lo obvio – ¿Es que estaba en lo correcto y te mensajeas con tu amante?- Pregunto estúpidamente con una cara de incredulidad asombrosa. Esperaba que sus sospechas estuviesen incorrectas.

La pobre castaña se encogió de hombros sin contestar, pretendiendo que estaba concentradísima en la ruta. Aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas no le ayudaban con el propósito.

-¿Y que si fuera así?- Cuestiono, con fiereza y timidez juntas. Era la única persona que conocía que podía mezclar ambas cosas.

-¿Que que si fuera así?- Replico. – ¿No lo vas a negar? Como te atreves a no negarlo. Tú no puedes tener una relación-

-¿Y porque quieres que lo niegue?- Pregunto dolida y ofendida a partes iguales. –Si estoy con alguien es asunto mío-

-Y mío también, claro que también es asunto mío. Eres como mi hermanita pequeña desde siempre y de la nada de la forma más ridícula me entero que tienes un amante, novio, esclavo sexual, o lo que sea. Pudiste habérmelo contado, creí que confiabas en mi…- Susurro triste.

-Claro que confió en ti…es solo que la relación es un tanto complicada- Se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo –No te lo quería contar porque yo no sabía si Castiel quería estar sinceramente conmigo o solo estaba jugando…además paso lo de Devrah…-Murmuro, movilizando nuevamente el auto al colocarse en verde el semáforo -El punto es, no quería contártelo aun porque conociéndote ibas armar un lio tremendo y tu humor contra el de Castiel hubiesen acarreado más problemas de los que teníamos-

-Pues mal por ti, lo hare igual. Mira, por lo poco que has dicho ese Pastiel, Catriel, como sea. No ha hecho más que darte angustias, dudas y problemas. No me gusta nada- Hizo un mohín de disconformidad. –Y menos aun saber que quizás estaba jugando contigo…no creo que sea un buen tío-

-Mira, te dije que no lo sabía y era verdad, no lo sabía en aquel momento y una chica con malas intenciones me infundo esas dudas absurdas…pero ahora sé que nunca jugo conmigo y que solo eran artimañanas de la chica mencionada. En el fondo sabia y sé que no es capaz de hacer tal bajeza como jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona.-

-¿Le amas de verdad?-

-Le amo con toda mi alma- Dijo con toda seguridad.

-Pues si que te ha calado, no creí que podrías ser tan cursi- Resoplo Sasha. -¿Y ese Pastiel te ama?-

-Es Castiel y si, sé que me ama como yo le amo a él-. Una bella sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y fue entonces que supo, que iba en serio.

-Diantres, Cupido se ha cargado otras dos víctimas.- Comenzó a jugar con las dos porras que llevaba consigo. –Espero que luego me cuentes toda la historia detrás, aun no me creo que no me lo contaras antes. ¿Cuánto llevas con ese Catriel?-

-Ehm…un año y medio- Dijo tan bajito que su acompañante no escucho.

-¿Cuánto?- Repitió la pregunta.

-Unañoymedio- Esta vez lo dijo tan rápido que no se entendió.

-¡Dilo bien!- Exigió.

-Que un año y medio.- Dijo esta vez perfectamente entendible.

El rostro de Sasha era una odisea. Con los ojos abiertos como dos platos y la boca abierta en gesto de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!- Fue lo único capaz de gesticular.

Lina conducía su auto dentro de un gran estacionamiento. Ya habían llegado a la convención.

Apenas estaciono el vehículo, Sasha bajo de él sin hacer gestos de indignación contra su amiga pecosa, aun no se creía lo que le había contado.

A pasos rápidos fue caminando cerca de los vehículos acercándose cada vez más al enorme y plano edificio gris. Lo único que le daba algo de vida eran unos carteles variopintos que anunciaban la realización de la convención del friki. Dando los horarios o mostrando personajes de comics y videojuegos reconocidos.

Debería estar alegre, después de todo espero mucho para aquel día y poder asistir a la convención con sus amigos. Se había tardado mucho en realizar su disfraz por completo, no quiso comprarlo, pues quería que fuera producto de sus propias manos (exceptuando por el maquillaje y las lentillas) ya que había tenido la suerte de tocarle uno de sus personajes favoritos.

Meses atrás, con su grupo de amigos al enterarse que se haría una convención decidieron de forma grupal (o bueno, casi grupal, solo dos de ellos no quisieron participar ya que no le va el tema) que tendrían que asistir haciendo cosplay y de forma unánime escogieron el comic (o webcomic) Homestuck. Hicieron la lotería de personajes y sea cual fuera que tocase tendrían que conformarse. Para su suerte le toco su personaje favorito, Gamzee Makara.

Estaba tan feliz por poder estar casi todo un día como el homicida payaso. Y no era lo mejor, porque además podía burlarse de Erick que le había tocado hacer de Rose Lalonde.

Prometía ser un día bello, si hasta incluso se desayuno unos panque con mermelada de frambuesa. Todo iba bien hasta que se entera que su mejor amiga hermana del alma le esconde tremendo secretillo.

Más que querer pasar un buen rato, quería aporrear a todo lo que se le cruzara al frente. Sujetaba con firmeza sus porras a ver si había una víctima o algo.

-Sasha, espérame. Déjame explicarte- Se escucho luego de haber avanzado un buen trecho.

-Haber explícame, ¿Es que acaso los problemas con tu novio fueron taaaan grandes que duraron año y medio y por eso no me contabas? Pues mira, eso empeora todo y dudo que su relación sea muy estable si tuvieron todo ese tiempo ''problemas''.- Hablo mordaz, caminando a paso rápido tratando de evitar a la chica.

-No es eso, inicialmente no te conté porque tenía miedo, en mi vida he estado en una relación seria con alguien a quien realmente quiero. Tenía miedo a que si te contaba se te iba la boca y como el efecto mariposa llegara a oídos no deseados, no quiero que mi padre se entere y me impida estar con él-

-Lina…- Detuvo su rápido andar al igual que la pelirroja. Ya estaban cerca de la entrada y grupos numerosos de extravagantes personajes se veían por rededor –Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no un bocazas y menos en estos tipos de tema. Me duele que no me lo hayas contado antes. Te hubiese ayudado.-

-Lo siento tanto- Pidió perdón de forma sincera, con el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-Ugh, ven acá- La abrazo en gesto de cariño. –Solo espero ser el primero en saber que si Erick u otro sabe antes que yo te tendré como esclava pastelera el resto del año.-

-No te preocupes, eres el primero- Dijo riendo y correspondiendo el abrazo. –De hecho, hoy pensaba presentártelo, no como mi pareja, claro, pero como un amigo cercano. Iba comenzando a preparar la gran revelación.-

-O sea que hoy conocerá al gran Catriel el pobre inocente que le toco tener el corazón de la bruja que abrazo…ya conocerá quien es Sasha y lo que es capaz de hacer por su hermanita.-

-Sí, aparte de eso te iba a lle…- Se vio interrumpida al ser separada bruscamente y sorpresivamente del abrazo. Un tercero con violencia empujo hacia atrás a Sasha, haciéndola trastabillar y caer, aprovecho de sujetar a Lina de forma protectora y posesiva.

-Pero que demo…- dijeron a dúo tanto la pelirroja como Sasha.

-¿Que es lo que le estabas haciendo a mi chica?- Pregunto el sujeto misterioso, era un chico alto y fornido que vestía como un pandillero de mala calaña y poseía una cabellera de un rojo brillante.

No podía ser ese Catriel, Lina no se fijaría en ese pandillero jamás. No, ¿Verdad?

-¿Pero es que estás loco o qué? Animal bruto, me has tirado al suelo y ni siquiera pides perdón. Cavernícola y para colmo machista, ¿Cómo que Lina es tu chica? Ella no es chica de nadie, no es un objeto, gilipollas con menstruación capilar- Hablaba con la rabia hirviéndole en las venas, se levanto con rapidez para encarar al de ojos plata. Qué bien que empuñaba las porras –Lina, no jodas con que esta jirafota con exceso de tinte es tu pareja. No lo acepto. Este no puede ser ese Catriel-

-Castiel- Corrigió Lina, divirtiéndose a costa ajena de la situación aunque a su vez, preocupándose. Esperaba a que no llegasen a los golpes

-Pero que dices criaja…- Mascullo igual de molesto el pelirrojo, se separo de su pareja y se confronto a Sasha. –Cuida esa boquita que si no te he dado una paliza por estar tan melosa con mi novia es justamente porque no golpeo mujeres y me frene. Pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción, aun más si es que sabes tanto y considerando que estas disfrazada de un ridículo payaso, entrecierro los ojos y podría visualizarte perfectamente como un chico, no habría problemas-

-Pero aparte de tonto ciego e imbécil- Escupió mirándolo retadoramente. Había algo en ese sujeto que le impulsaba a ser conflictivo, siendo que era la primera vez que le veía y no sabía nada de él. –Trata de golpearme y ya verás lo que te espera, salvare a Lina de un bicharraco como tu-

-¿Bicharraco yo? ¿Te has visto en el espejo aunque sea?-

-Bueno, ya, creo que va siendo hora de terminar el espectáculo. Castiel, Sasha deténganse antes de armar un espectáculo. No quiero enfadarme.

Los mencionados se quedaron callados, mandándose miradas retadoras.

-Amor, Sasha es de quien te he hablado todo este tiempo, nunca andaría meloso conmigo- Se acerco al ojiplata y sujeto su mano con cariño en gesto reconciliador –Además, sabes que si él (aunque es imposible) o cualquier otro lo intentase sabría defenderme bastante bien.-

-Lose, pero no me fio de nadie. Te estaba abrazando demasiado, ¿y si hubiera querido tener otras intenciones?-

-¿Yo otras intenciones con Lina?- Pregunto asqueado –Iiiiugh, no, claro que no. ¿Es que tanto químico a la cabeza fundió tu cerebro o qué? Nunca tendría nada con Lina ni querría, sería algo así como incesto. Genial, por tu culpa me duele el trasero y ahora el estomago- Se sujeto la panza con su mano derecha. –Muy mala impresión a su hermanito mayor, te vetare para siempre a este paso cretino.-

-¿Hermanito? Coño, ¿No eres una tía?- Pregunto confundido.

-Coño, ¿Eres ciego?- Pregunto con ironía. Lina se descojonaba de la risa. –Soy hombre gilipollas, me cuelgan un par de bolas allí abajo.-

-Pues luces como toda una nena chiquita, de varonil no tienes nada ni siquiera con el disfraz.-

-Gracias majo, te estás llevando tus buenos puntos- Resoplo –Así nunca te vas a ganar a Lina.-

-No es como si los necesitara- Sonrió burlón. –Además ¿Quien fue el que dijo que Lina no es ningún objeto? Tampoco debe ser un premio el que ganar-

Otra lucha de miradas se inicio, la pelirroja los estaba ignorando pues había visto a su grupo de amigos a lo lejos y trataba de llamarles la atención. Ambos chicos no dejaban de retarse con la mirada, el más alto sonreía burlón y le miraba como si fuera algo divertido y patético lo que hacía enojar a su adversario. Tuvieron que detener su combate a la llegada de un grupo.

-Hey, donde estaban todo este tiempo. Los estábamos buscando por un buen rato, ya creíamos que se habían arrepentido de venir- Se dirigió una muchacha alta, rubia de pelo corto con una diadema negra. De ojos lilas y los labios pintados de negro, vestida con un curioso traje-pijama de colores naranjos.

Sasha vio a Erick y de con solo verlo como estaba toda rabia se esfumo, pasando a una descontrolada risa.

-¡Joder tía! Qué guapa eres Lalonde, aunque creí que tu voz era más femenina- Se burlaba a carcajada limpia. Castiel, quien se mantuvo aparte mirando en silencio la escena contenía una sonrisa de diversión. El grupo era realmente divertido.

-Ugh, calla. ¿Bueno entramos o qué? Ya estamos tarde, nos perdemos la demo del juego Hs-

-Disculpa Erick, pero Sasha no irá esta vez, tendrán que ir solo ustedes. No pude avisarles antes.-

Todos quedaron en silencio, sin comprender lo que les decía la ojiverde. Había un aire letal a sus palabras y de hecho, se podía percibir cierto toque de maldad en su mirada. ¿Era por lo de llegar tarde hoy?

-¿Por qué no puede ir?- Pregunto con suavidad una pequeña pelinegra que hacia cosplay de Nepeta Leijon. Siendo la única valeinte que se atrevió a preguntar.

-Porque está en su castigo, Marie- Le respondió con una sonrisa a la otra chica.

-Oh…Lo siento Sasha- Miro con lastima al muchacho en cuestión.

Ahora fue el turno de reír de Erick. Puto karma.

-Bueno, adiós entonces. Luego nos vemos, me asegurare de traerte un llaverito o algo- Dijo con toda la malicia posible el desgraciado de Erick.

El grupo se marcho, sin antes despedirse y prometer que le traerían algo. Cosa que dudaba, con tantas cosas novedosas (y caras) no creía que le alcanzara a comprarle un obsequio.

Lina sí que se pasaba con sus castigos.

-Bueno, osea que… ¿hoy solo me sacaste a pasear? Me hubiese quedado en casa durmiendo- Con los hombros caídos miro rendido a su amiga.

-Tengo planeado llevarte a un lugar-

-¿Y todo esto porque llegue tarde?-

-No, lo tenía previsto desde antes.-

-Bien…supongo- Suspiro.

Lina fue al lado de Castiel quien seguía mirando todo en silencio y expectante. Entrelazo las manos con el chico y sonrió.

-¿Has venido en moto?-

-No, tome el bus-

-Perfecto, conduces tu entonces- El jirafa sonrió de costado y asintió.

Fueron caminando juntos hasta el auto y Sasha les seguía por atrás, amurrado por no poder asistir a la convención y en estado alerta al ver a la joven pareja.

Entraron los tres al auto, aunque el chico disfrazado fue mandado a los asiento de atrás.

-Entonces…tú vas a conducir. Sabes que esto no es gta v y que tienes que conducir decentemente sin atropellar a nadie ni menos poner en riesgo nuestras vidas ¿Verdad? O sea, puedes poner la tuya en peligro si quieres…de hecho, Lina y yo podemos verte desde lejos como te estrellas contra un árbol. Es una buenísima idea- Sonrió, asomándose en el hueco que hay entre los dos asientos delanteros.

-También podría arrollarte, suena mucho más tentador- Respondió el otro, mientras echaba a funcionar el vehículo.

-¿Donde vamos?- Pregunto, cambiando el tema radicalmente.

-A su instituto, realizan un evento para animar a los jóvenes a inscribirse. Hay muchas y variadas actividades y creo que la pasaremos genial. Además, uno de nuestros amigos realizara un pequeño recital e iremos animarle.- Respondió la chica.

-Espera ¿este pelo de menstruación estudia? Los milagros ocurren-

-Yo que tu no me preocuparía tanto por mis estudios si no que comenzaría a pensar en lo ridículo que te veras con esas pintas frente a un montón de chicos bromistas.-

-Pero de que ha…- Se silencio a sí mismo al darse cuenta de la realidad –Mierda…estoy frito- se paso una mano por el rostro tratando de no correr el maquillaje.

Luego de esto, se mantuvieron el silencio. El viaje fue un poco largo, si hasta incluso pasaron cerca de la playa y considerando desde donde venían era un buen trecho. Ya imaginaba toda la locomoción que tendría que tomar si tuviese que ir a ese Instituto, prácticamente quedaba al otro lado del mundo.

Castiel estaciono en un parking que según él, quedaba cerca del establecimiento. Bajaron del carro, había muchas personas caminando hacia un punto en común, algunas de ellas iban en grupos y otras muchas se volteaban a ver al pintoresco personaje, riéndose y burlándose sin importar disimularlo.

-Sé que me estas castigando, pero creo que te excediste con lo de traerme vestido así- Hablaba Sasha cohibido, tratando de esconderse detrás de la pareja. Comenzaba amar que esos dos fueran altos a su lado.

-Es el castigo justo. ¿Olvidaste acaso el desorden que has dejado en mi pieza desde ayer?- Pregunto, mirando de costado a su amigo. Castiel también lo hizo, solo que mirándole horriblemente mal. –Aunque, te traje ropa de cambio. No soy tan mala, pensaba solo hacerte hacer el ridículo un tiempo-

-¿Por qué tiene tanta facilidad para entrar a tu habitación?- Pregunto el jirafas enfadado.

-Porque tengo más privilegios por ser de la familia- Sonrió, sacándole la lengua.

-¿Es que no podéis quedaros tranquilos?-

Siguieron caminando en silencio, siguiendo a las masas y tratando de evitar los murmullos dirigidos hacia el pobre chico disfrazado, quien caminaba achacado mirando fijamente el suelo y siguiendo de forma autónoma a sus compañeros. No se fijo cuando estos dos se detuvieron por lo que no pudo evitar chocar con la espalda del jirafa.

-Y luego resulto ser yo el ciego-

-Cállate- Miro mordaz a Castiel, sobándose la nariz que resulto ser la accidentada.

Miro la entrada del lugar, era grande y había muchas personas. Sobre sus cabezas colgaba un gran cartel con las inscripciones '' ¡Bienvenidos al Sweet Amoris! ''. Observo estupefacto el cartel y luego al pelirrojo, intercambiando entre los dos. Hoy seguro era el día de las risas porque tenía otro ataque.

-Es que esto es muy tonto- Se reía a carcajada limpia, mirando burlón al mayor de los tres. – ¿En serio vienes a este Instituto de nombre tan cursi? Y que os enseñan ¿Cómo ser dulce y amoroso? Mira que contigo han fallado estrepitosamente, de seguro haz repetido.-

Su risa que tan rápido apareció, rápidamente se esfumo. Lina le había dado una colleja.

-Si sigues así no te entregare la ropa que te he traído de cambio-

-Ow, no es justo que le defiendas-

-¿Podemos entrar ya?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, algo molesto.

-No entrare sin antes de cambiarme.-

-Bien, toma- Lina se descolgó el bolso que llevaba en su hombro y se lo entrego.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas el bolso?-

-Insisto, luego me insultas de ciego cuando tú eres el que necesita unas buenas gafas-

-Sasha, lo he llevado en todo este rato-

-Oh…- Observo el bolso en sus manos, sintiéndose idiota. –Y bueno…- Carraspeo para cambiar el tema – ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?- Mir al ojiplata en busca de una respuesta, después de todo era su Instituto.

-Hay unos vestidores, podrías ir allí- Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. –Están dentro del gimnasio- Señalo un gran edificio de ladrillos por el cual entraban varias personas.

-Bien…gracias, supongo- Se colgó el bolso – ¿Entonces voy y luego nos juntamos o piensan huir a la inmensidades del mundo y seguir en vuestro romance secreto, abandonándome?-

-Quien diría que se te ocurrirían tan buenas ideas. No nos esperes- Dijo el chico rudo, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Lina.

-Luego nos vemos, estaremos cerca de los jardines.-

-Vale- Finalizo la conversación, dándole las espaldas y marchando.

Ya a la entrada del gimnasio, vio que mucha gente entraba y que para su suerte estaban prestando más atención a lo que estaban haciendo dentro que a él. El lugar era grande, el suelo era de madera y en los costados había unas gradas donde grupos de personas se sentaban a ver las diferentes demostraciones de los clubes deportivos.

Si que era aburrido aquel lugar.

Comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, buscando donde estarían los supuestos vestidores. Hasta ahora se había puesto a pensar si el lugar estaría abierto o no, no creía que fuera de libre acceso.

Mientras seguía caminando, mirando de un lado a otro en busca de los vestuarios, no se fijo que choco con un chico. Casi le hizo caer.

-Ugh…este, lo siento- Se detuvo, mirando culpable la espalda ancha del muchacho desconocido. Este se volteo y si en un inicio lo iba a mirar con cara de enfado, la cambio a una de desconcierto.

Era un chico alto (A decir verdad cualquiera era más alto que el), de cuerpo trabajado y vistiendo unos pantalones militares y una musculosa negra. Tenía el pelo castaño y revuelto y una mirada de un lindo verde.

-No hay…problema- Sentía como le miraba de pies a cabeza (o cuernos mejor dicho). –Solo ten más cuidado, podrías haberte caído tú-

-Si- Fue inevitable hacer una mueca al ver como el otro chico sonreía. No pudo saber si se estaba riendo de él o sonreía de amabilidad.

El chico iba a decir algo mas, de la nada una mancha naranja apareció a su lado tacleándolo.

-¡Demonios Alexy!- Se quejo el castaño, sobándose el costado atacado.

-No puedes hablar con chicas monas que aun no conozco- Dijo como contestación el recién llegado. Era un chico de pelo azul eléctrico… ¿Es que era la moda teñirse el pelo? Usaba ropa demasiado colorida para sus pobres ojitos y si hablaban de ojos el chico los tenia color rosa ¿Luego el raro era él?

-Puedo hablar con quien quiera, demonios.- Miro enfadado al supuesto Alexy –Además solo habíamos chocado, me estaba pidiendo disculpas, nada mas- Se excuso, volviendo a mirarme.

-¿Es cierto eso?- Pregunto curioso el de pelo azul –Kentin, debes de tener más cuidado. Las chicas son delicadas, no tienes que tratarla tan brusco. Con esa actitud y vistiendo de esa manera nunca tendrás novia-

-¿Quieres dejar mi vestimenta tranquila?-

-Linda, ¿este salvaje te lastimo?-

-Ejem- Carraspeo Sasha –Lindo querrás decir, soy chico-

-Oh…- Dijeron a coro. Kentin se sonrojo levemente, tosiendo falsamente y Alexy por su parte sonrió avergonzado.

-Disculpa, eres tan chiquitito y delicado que pareces chica- Inicio el castaño.

-¿Gracias? Eso me hace sentir mejor…muchísimo mejor- Ironizo

-No es lo que quería decir…este…yo-

-Lo que el grandulón quería decir- Interrumpió el ojirosa –Es que vistiendo así, con esas ropas tan anchas, pareces chica. Tómatelo como un alago, eres mono-

-Supongo…-

-Por cierto, soy Alexy y este soldado es Kentin ¿tú eres?-

-Soy Sasha-

-Un placer Sasha, que nombre tan mono- Sonrió. – ¿No eres del Instituto verdad? ¿Has venido a ver si te inscribes?-

-La verdad es que no…-

-¿Y entonces a qué? Es curioso que estés aquí y disfrazado de tal forma ¿Por qué los cuernos?-

-Esta parte del cosplay del personaje. ¿A que no son guay?- Pregunto entusiasmado –Vine aquí a las fuerzas-

-Me recuerdas tanto a Armin…-

-¿Quién?- Pregunto confundido –Tal vez te confundes, hago cosplay de Gamzee Makara-

-Oh no, te equivocas-

-El mencionaba a su hermano gemelo- Hablo el castaño tras su largo periodo de mutismo. Ya se le había pasado un poco la vergüenza.

-Ah, vale…- De repente los tres callaron, sin hallar otro tema de conversación. Sasha comenzó a mirar sus zapatos y recordó lo que estaba buscando –Ehm… ustedes, ¿Saben donde están los vestuarios?-

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?- Pregunto Kentin arqueando una ceja.

-Quiero ir a cambiarme de ropa, no pienso estar así todo el día-

-Ven, síguenos- Indico Alexy, caminando hacia los vestuarios.

Ya al llegar, ambos chicos se detuvieron ante la entrada de los vestuarios. Lejos no estaba. Alexy y Kentin les dijeron que les esperarían afuera, Sasha agradeció y entro.

Para su suerte el lugar estaba vacío. Era grande y lleno de casilleros. Dejo su mochila sobre una banca y se dirigió al fondo, donde habían unos lavabos. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el maquillaje, tarea que realizo con facilidad, por suerte este no era a prueba de agua porque si no estaría batallando con el por horas.

Luego, se quito los cuernos y los guardo con cuidado. Seguido hizo lo mismo con la peluca negra. Tenía puesta una malla por debajo para usar la peluca, pero como ya no le hacía falta, también se la quito. Su cabello se lo había recogido para que fuese mas fácil colocarse la malla, pero ya le estaba molestando por lo que soltó el moño. Su cabello era largo y ligeramente rizado, era de color caoba. Suelto le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Dentro del bolso, vio que Lina le había mandado el envase para guardar las lentillas. Gracias a jegus que no tenía que estar con ellas todo el día, temía perderlas. Al quitárselas, pestañeo efusivamente y ya después de unos segundos, volvió a la normalidad. Sus ojos eran de un azul turquesa.

Saco la ropa que Lina le trajo y a medida que iba cambiándose iba guardando las otras prendras.

Ya listo, vestía una cómodo blusa de mangas tres cuartos y cuello en v de un lindo color azul rey y con estampados en plateado y negro. Por encima traía una chaqueta con capucha sin mangas y de corte largo (llegándole hasta el muslo), de un color blanco grisáceo. Unos cómodos jeans de un gris desgatado y conservaba las misma convers violetas que estaba utilizando para el cosplay.

También se recogió el cabello, aunque esta vez era un moño mucho más suelto que el anterior. Era una coleta hecha a la rápida que dejaba escapar unos mechones rebeldes de cabello.

Se colgó el bolso nuevamente en el hombro y se dispuso a salir.

Afuera, en la entrada de los vestuarios lo estaban esperando Kentin y Alexy. Quienes charlaban sin prestarle atención.

-Listo, gracias por esperar…aunque no era necesario- Hablo Sasha, acercándose a ambos muchachos.

Los dos chicos se le quedaron mirando asombrados.

-¿Sasha?- cuestiono Kentin.

-¡Pero mira todo lo que ocultabas bajo ese disfraz!- Exclamo Alexy –¡Eres aun mas adorable!- Sonrió y se acerco aun mas para verle mejor.

-Eh...lo dudo tío-

-Alexy, aléjate que le estas incomodando- Advirtió el militar.

-Oh, perdón. Es que no lo pude evitar, viste tan bien y se ve tan tierno-

-Y bueno…este, ¿donde están los jardines?- Pregunto, desviando el tema que le incomodaba.

-¿Vas a ir a escuchar el recital?- Pregunto con interés el ojiverde.

-Eso creo, no se, debía de ir al lugar a juntarme con Lina y el pelo de menstruación…-

-¿Conoces a Castiel?-

-¿Como sabes que hablo de Catriel?-

-Es el único que usa un tinte tan antinatural…bueno, él y…- No logro terminar la frase al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía Alexy.

-No sé si podría decir que le conozco, solo sé que es el novio de mi mejor amiga- Comento, tratando de salvar al chico castaño, quien le devolvió una mirada de agradecimiento al ver que Alexy desviaba su atención.

-Así que ese gruñón si estaba saliendo con alguien ¡Ha! El doctor corazón nunca se equivoca- Hizo un gesto victorioso bastante cómico –Yo sabía que había algo mas entre esos dos pelirrojos, Lynn me debe dinero-

-Entonces… ¿me podéis guiar hacia los jardines?-

-Claro, ven, síguenos- El peliazul tomo el brazo del menor, guiándole mientras que Kentin les seguía por detrás.

En el camino, Alexy no le soltó ningún momento el brazo como a su vez, no paraba de hablar sobre las sospechas que tenía desde hace tiempo del oculto romance de Castiel, desviándose del tema cuando veía una cosa que le parecía interesante y lo comentaba. Kentin de vez en cuando participaba, pero prácticamente les acompañaba en silencio.

Pasaron de largo por los stands y llegaron a un invernadero, el cual también evitaron. Llegaron a un gran lugar, rodeado de naturaleza y una fuente en el centro. Se habían dispuestos un par de mesas y asientos ya que se había hecho una cafetería al aire libre en el sector. En un costado, cercado de lindas flores había un pequeño escenario.

-¡Pero es que este lugar es inmenso!- Exclamo asombrado –Tiene nombre ridículo, pero es increíble. ¡Qué suerte tenéis!-

-Si tanto te gusta podrías inscribirte. ¡Podríamos ser compañeros!- Animo el oijrosa con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, pero de seguro no me alcanza el dinero para pagar la inscripción además de que me quedaría muy lejos de mi hogar.-

-Pero siempre se encuentran soluciones cuando uno quiere, podrías tomar locomoción o llegar en bici. Para la inscripción podrías tomar una beca- Aporto Kentin.

-Bueno yo…-

-¡Sasha, por aquí!- Se escucho un grito.

Los tres varones se voltearon a ver el lugar proveniente del llamado. Lina a lo lejos y a un lado de jirafon de Castiel, agitaba los brazos para llamar la atención.

-¿O sea que esa Lina es tu amiga y novia de Castiel? Vaya…creo que el dinero que le saque a Lynn tendré que dárselo a Rosalya, quien diría que ganaría la apuesta- Dijo deprimido.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir-

Y tras las palabras del militar, los tres fueron. Alexy y Kentin por delante y Sasha siguiéndoles el paso.

Parecía no ser el día del ojiturquesa, pues por despistado no acabo notando el pequeño obstáculo que estaba tirado en el suelo y cayo de forma estrepitosa al suelo y de frente, para colmo. Se había resbalado con una libreta negra con detalles en verde.

Los otros chicos parecieron no notar el incidente. Por lo que él tuvo que levantarse solo. O bueno, eso quería, pero lo único que hizo fue sentarse en el suelo y recoger el maldito objeto con el que se resbalo.

La tapa era bastante bonita y se sintió ligeramente culpable el dejarle marcado con tierra la huella de su zapato. Abrió el cuaderno curioso. ¿Quién demonios traía libretas en plenas fiestas escolares?

Esperaba encontrarse con ejercicios matemáticos o apuntes muy mal hecho, pero fue bastante grato hallar una hermosa caligrafía en negro y otras en verde. Estaba ya por leer cuando una voz profunda y parsimoniosa le hablo.

-Creo que es una falta de respeto revisar libretas ajenas, señorita.- Era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado. Le había dado unos escalofríos y los pelitos de la nuca se le erizaron. Alzo la vista para ver el portador de aquella voz.

Y fue entonces que creyó estar en un sueño, frente suyo estaba de pie un bello príncipe de la época victoriana. Tenía cabello de un blanco platinado con unos mechones teñidos de negro, su rostro marcado y de piel que se veía tersa y suave. Sus ojos eran lo más bonito, pues uno era de un centellante dorado (que le recordaba a la mirada de un felino) y el izquierdo era de un verde esmeralda.

Se sentía vil basura arrodillándose ante a un caballero.

-Eh…este…yo…no…caí…libreta- Hablaba a destiempo sin saber que decir, estaba impactado. –Disculpa, no era mi intención…resbale y…fue inevitable. Toma- rio nerviosamente, extendiéndole la libreta.

-¿Has leído algo de su contenido?- Pregunto, guardando la libreta dentro de su saco y extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

-No- Respondió, aceptando la ayuda y levantándose. El chico sí que era alto, le saca un par de cabezas. –Gracias por la ayuda…-

-¿Te has lastimado?-

-No, ya estoy algo acostumbrado a las caídas-

-Ya veo- El muchacho, arqueo una ceja observándole fijamente. Como si quisiera hallar algo que estaba escondido.

-¿Pasa algo? Si es por lo de la libreta en serio no leí nada, solo hojee y vi que tenias linda caligrafía, nada mas-

-Oh, lamento incomodarte- Se veía ligeramente turbado. –Es que…solo note que no eres del instituto, ¿verdad?-

-No, he venido con unos amigos- Señalo a Castiel y Lina –El pelirrojo es del Instituto y como soy amigo de su novia me han traído hasta acá-

-¿Eres amiga de Castiel?-

-Amigo y no, no lo somos- Corrigió para asombro del otro.

-Disculpa, es que he creído…- Comenzaba abochornado a hablar el joven albino, tratando de disculparse y hablando en voz bajita.

-No te preocupes, no eres el primero- Sonrió, dándole a entender que no había problema –Entonces… ¿Pastiel es muy popular que todos lo conocen o eres su amigo?-

-Es mi mejor amigo-

-Vale…- Dijo incrédulo. Era raro imaginar que dos chicos tan diferentes fuesen amigos.

-Creo que deberíamos ir hacia ellos, te están esperando-

-Verdad, verdad. ¿Vienes?- Pregunto mientras iniciaba la caminata.

-Si- Respondió, siguiéndole el paso.

-Por cierto, soy Sasha ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Lysandro-

Llegaron rápidamente donde los demás. Alexy y Kentin estaban junto a la joven pareja, quienes avergonzados (al menos por parte de la chica) eran molestado por el peliazul por su secreto romance. Lina le regaño el haber tardado y aun mas haber contado cosas que no debían.

Siguieron conversando un rato más. Prácticamente charlaban para conocerse mejor. Alexy decía cosas divertidas a Sasha o se dedicaba a molestar al militar, Kentin por su parte trataba de controlarse y no caer ante el juego del ojirosa como a su vez conocer más sobre el chico nuevo. Castiel participaba con sus comentarios burlones e irónicos hacia el peli caoba y Lina le frenaba cuando se pasaba de la raya. Lysandro por su parte, se mantenía callado estando atento a la conversación.

Apenas si eran las 2 de la tarde y ya prometía ser un buen día junto a esa gente que recién conocía. ¿Qué será lo que pasaría después?

* * *

**Llegamos al final XD Espero que no me mateis ;u;**

**Como ya he mencionado antes, es la primera vez que hago un fic. Por lo que nose que tal esta, si gustara o no, si es largo, muy corto y todas esas cosas.**

**Sinceramente espero que al menos a alguien le haya gustado ;u; Por lo que les pido a ustedes lectores saber si quieren que continue esta historia o lo deje hasta aquí para dejar de lastimarles sus globos oculares :'c**

**Bien, tengo muchas cosas que quiero aclarar XD**

**Al inicio si verán bien, no señalo el genero de nuestro querido Sasha :I Esto era únicamente para engancharla y hacerles creer que es una chia (?) XD Quería mantener la duda uwu eso era todo.**

**Segundo, por si no quedo claro o algo así XD Sasha es chico :B Hetero (aunque dejara de serl XD) Y a pesar de que trata a Lina como hermana no están emparentados.**

**Sera una historia yaoi c: Asi que esto lo hice como prueba ewe para ver que tal reaccionaban XD De aquí en adelante vendrá mas el romance hombre x hombre. Por lo que aviso, si no te gusta esta temática haz el favor de irte y no decir nada .n. yo no te obligo a que continúes leyendo y si vienes a insultar, te ignorare /:**

**No les diré con quien se quedara Sasha XD no tendría gracia :B así que solo tendrán que suponer XDD**

**A pesar de que tendrá temática yaoi, no sera como en otras historias donde hay homosexuales hasta debajo de los tapetes (?) :'c seria el paraíso ;u; Pero ya, esta historia es un poco mas realista y por ello, son muy pocos los que se atreverán a demostrar su verdadera sexualidad. Recordad que vivimos en una sociedad prejuiciosa.**

**Habra mucho drama XD**

**Y bueno, dicho lo dicho espero que os haya gustado mi humilde historia ;u; Dejen su review comentando que tal les parecio c:**

**Hasta la proxima! (si es que hay XD)**

**Los quiere, Nires.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Y entonces cuando todos se enteraron que con los conejos no eran para ser diseccionados si no que para escuchar sus latidos fue muy tarde. Absolutamente todos andaban libres por allí, en el parque- Narraba Alexy, animado.

-Sigo pensando que fue una soberana estupidez, de seguro todos esos conejos habrán sido comidos por un perro hambriento o aplastados por la rueda de un vehículo- Farfullo Castiel, cruzando de brazos y mirando distraído la simple plataforma que había en los jardines.

-Castiel…- Advirtieron a coro Lina y Lysandro.

Sasha había palidecido ante la idea y mirando con el ceño fruncido a Castiel quien estaba a su lado, le dio un puñetazo en el brazo sacando una mirada furiosa de este.

-¡Pesimista de porquería!- alzo la voz indignado. Tenía cierta afinidad con los animales y pensar en las palabras de ese pesado le caía pesada la idea de que los pobres conejos hayan tenido tal final.

Kentin, viendo que la situación podría pasar a mayores en el momento en que el pelirrojo comenzaba a subirse las mangas de su chaqueta, decidió intervenir cambiando sutilmente el tema e interponiéndose entre el peli caoba y el rockero.

-Eh…Lysandro, ¿no va siendo hora de que vayas a prepararte?- Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, el militar, señalando la plataforma que se veía a una cierta distancia. Esta vez, había unos hombres arreglando unos cables.

-Oh…tienes razón- Respondió el albino. –Si me disculpan, me retiro, debo juntarme con Rosa antes de subir. Fue grato hablar con ustedes, hasta luego.- Acto seguido, dio la media vuelta en marcha hacia el pequeño escenario.

-¿Qué es lo que fue hacer?- Pregunto con curiosidad el más bajito del grupo, Sasha.

-Va a cantar- Respondió con una gran sonrisa Alexy.

-¿Canta?- Pregunto mas para sí mismo, viendo de reojo a lo lejos al chico victoriano -¿Para qué va a cantar?- Nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia el peliazul.

-La directora le pidió el favor de cantar para así dar inicio a un evento sorpresa que tiene preparado…o algo así. No recuerdo del todo.- El joven, coloco una mueca forzándose a recordar pero sin obtener resultados miro al resto del grupo. –Y…Bueno ¿Que tal si buscamos un lugar para sentarnos? Así podemos ver el espectáculo más a gusto-

-Buena idea- Apoyo Kentin. –Podríamos también pedir algo para comer-

-Apoyo la moción por completo. No he comido nada desde la mañana- Siguió Sasha.

-Ya que- Se encogió de hombros Castiel.

-Me gusta la idea- Respondió Lina con una sonrisa.

Estando los cuatro de acuerdo, fueron a buscar una mesa libre que estuviese cerca del escenario. Para su suerte lograron encontrar una rápidamente, había unas tres chicas que también querrían la mesa pero no alcanzaron a obtenerla, les habían puesto muy mala cara cuando vieron que perdían los puestos, se habían ido airosas del lugar. Les recordaban a las divas baratas de televisión.

Como sea. El lugar era perfecto, estaba bajo la sombra de un enorme almendro y a un costado, apartado un poco del resto de las mesas. Además era una mesa grande, inclusive sobraban un par de sillas.

-Bien, menos mal que Amber no vino a reclamar- Soltó aliviada Lina, sentándose junto a Castiel. Este estaba tirado en la silla, se veía una posición incómoda pero el parecía estar comodísimo. Parecía un vago, Lina estaba sentada como toda una señorita.

Sasha entrecerró los ojos viendo a la pareja de pelirrojos. No entendía como su amiga Alina fue a parar con ese tipo teñido, es que vamos, no pegaban ni con el pegamento industrial y mira tú que esa cosa ha logrado pegar lo impensable. Tampoco se creía que alguien pudiese aguantar ese humor apático del jirafon. Como si Lina escuchase sus pensamientos, agarro la mano de Castiel quien mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa, le devolvió el apretón. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, todo con una aura de amor a su alrededor.

-¡Que cursis!- Saco la lengua asqueado.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Kentin curioso volteando a observarle. Se había perdido la pequeña escenita observando a Alexy, quien manoseaba su móvil mandando mensajes.

-Nada- Respondió con un intento de sonrisa -¿Dónde hay un camarero o tenemos que pedir los bocadillos en la misma cafetería?-

-Por lo que tenía entendido tomaban tu orden- El chico de ojos verdes miro a su alrededor. –Mira allí- Señalo con un gesto a una chica de cabellos cortos y morados, quien vestía simplemente con un vestido verde y un delantal negro. – ¿Vez? Solo tenemos que esperar-

En cuestión de segundos, la misma chica que habían visto se acerco, con un pequeño bloc en mano y un lápiz en otro. Miraba de forma curiosa a los cuatro de la mesa y sonreía de una forma rara, como si hubiese encontrado una cosa rara y planease explorarla en el momento.

-¿Qué desean chicos?- Pregunto bastante informal.

-Oh, Penny- Dijo Alexy, despegándose finalmente de su celular –No sabía que te toco ser una de las camareras-

-La verdad…- Se inclino para acercarse al muchacho y susurrarle en una voz para nada baja –Me propuse únicamente porque es uno de los lugares más concurridos, puedo tener una buena primicia con todo lo que he escuchado- Se irguió y acentuó su sonrisa. Clavo su mirada en Lina y Castiel –Así que…otra vez los dos juntos. Decidme, ¿Hay una historia interesante que explique el hecho que estén tomados de la mano?-

Como si fuera un detonante, ambos chicos se soltaron inmediatamente. Castiel miraba molesto a pelivioleta y Lina, miraba avergonzadamente hacia su pareja. Se le notaba ligeramente nerviosa.

Sasha intuyo que esa chica era una pequeña gran cotilla y que quizás por eso su amiga estaba así. Pobre Lina, no quería que nadie se enterase y ahora un grupo un tanto numeroso lo sabe.

-Ahem- Tosió falsamente, captando atención de Peggy y del resto –Pues…perdona que te moleste e interrumpa en tu charla, pero tengo algo de hambre ¿Sabes? Y estamos esperando hace un buen rato para que nos atiendan…- Mintió descaradamente, colocando una cara de lastima. -¿Podrías por favor atendernos?-

La periodista, cambio drásticamente su expresión, colocando una expresión entre molestia y aburrimiento.

-Bien, de inmediato les traigo los menús- Acto seguido, se fue caminando rápidamente.

-Gracias- Susurro Lina.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Realmente tenía hambre- zanjo Sasha, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

-Aquí tienen sus menús, pronto regreso para tomar su orden, tengo que pasar por otras mesas- Interrumpió repentinamente Peggy tirando sobre la mesa unos cuantos menues. Nuevamente volvió a irse rápido.

-Vaya servicio- Rodo los ojos Castiel, tomando una de las cartas.

-No es como si hubiesen sido simpática con ellas tampoco, deberían luego pedirles disculpas- Salió a la defensa de la periodista, Alexy.

-Como no…- Rodo los ojos el rockero.

Las conversaciones terminaron y cada quien miraba su propio menú, viendo lo que pedirían. No era nada del otro mundo, eran cosas simples como café, té, leche, jugo, ensaladas de frutas algunos pastelitos, bollos entre otros dulces y lo más consistente eran unos sándwiches bastante variados. Eran precios razonables.

-Y bien ¿Qué quieren?- Pregunto Peggy apenas volvió.

-Yo quiero un café con crema y un jugo de naranja, además de un trozo de pastel de amapola y otro de chocolate- Hablo primero Alexy, devolviendo el menú tras pedir todo. Peggy anotaba todo rápidamente.

-¿Por qué pides todo por dos?- Pregunto Kentin, entregando también su menú –Solo quiero unas galletas y hm…un moka-

-Lo pido adelantado por Armin, le dije que viniese acá-

-¿Lograste sacar al friki de su refugio?- Pregunto Castiel, metiéndose en la conversación.

-Tengo mis trucos- Saco la lengua, de forma traviesa.

-¿Pedirán algo más?- Interrumpió Peggy, al ver que nadie más pedía nada.

-Eh…si, esto…- el chico de ojos *** reviso el menú rápidamente –Quiero un sándwich de queso, un helado de menta chocolate, un té helado y unos bollos de canela…hm…creo que eso será todo por el momento-

-Sasha, un helado no saciara tu hambre, deberías de pedir algo más consistente- Regaño su amiga.

-No, pediré lo que quiero, tu castigo no puede extenderse a lo que ingiero o no. Bruja- hizo una mueca graciosa, sacándole la lengua.

-Ugh…crio- Rodo los ojos la pelirroja –Yo solo quiero un té, nada más. Me da igual el sabor-

-Y yo un café- Acorto Castiel.

La muchacha quien anotaba todo rápidamente en su bloc, asintió ante el último pedido y se marcho. En la mesa todos decidieron guardar silencio y prestar atención a sus propios asuntos (excepto por la pareja, que se mandaban de vez en cuando miraditas). Alexy volvió a su celular, Kentin silbaba distraídamente mientras jugaba con sus guantes negros y Sasha hurgaba en el bolso en el cual guardo sus prendas del cosplay. Algo dentro estaba vibrando ligeramente y dudaba que fuera su celular.

Se levanto de su asiento de forma abrupta, con su carácter rápidamente se enfado al no poder encontrar el aparato, por lo que para sorpresa del resto abrió el bolso y tiro todo su contenido sobre la mesa, removió las cosas y recién dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón de lunares grises encontró el aparto junto a su billetera (la cual había olvidado completamente). Tomo ambas cosas y guardando su billetera en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

Su celular como ya se había dicho era un tipo almeja. Por lo que para utilizarlo se tenía que levantar la tapa. El aparato tenía una carcasa de un violeta oscuro con un dibujo infantil de un cangrejo verde, los cuales eran casi tapados en su totalidad (exceptuando por el crustáceo) por las variadas pegatinas de rostros graciosos de personajes pintorescos. Y qué decir de todos los colgantes ridículos que se gastaba la gran mayoría puestos por sus amigos que por el mismo.

Abrió el celular y la pantalla inmediatamente se prendio, indicándole inmediatamente que había recibido un mensaje. Luego ordenaría el desastre que dejo en la mesa.

Arqueo una ceja al ver que el mensaje pertenecía de su amigo Erick.

Tecleo para abrir el mensaje. Venia adjunto a una imagen. Decía: ''Ahógate en tu slime y envidia ;) Ser Rose es lo mejor'' Frunció el ceño molesto y abrió la imagen.

Salía Erick vestido como Rose y siendo besado por una ¡MUY SEXY CHICA CON COSPLAY DE MARYAM!

-¡Cabron traidor!- Lanzo su teléfono contra la mesa en un grito de guerra. Pateo la pata de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y comenzó a pisotear la tierra bajo suyo. Se agarro el pelo y dramáticamente cayó al suelo junto a un llanto de cocodrilo –Ligo con una chica que conoce homestuck, lo odio- Lloriqueo como un nene, colocándose en posición fetal. Repentinamente se irguió y con un puño alzado – ¡Tengo que ir hasta allá y liarme con una sexy Mileena o Jade o mucho mejor aun…una hermosura de princesa Zelda para darle en los huevos!-

-Creo que sería más interesante liarse con una Kitana- Agrego una voz extra y desconocida.

-¡Buena idea!- Apoyo Sasha sin notar quien fue el que lo dijo, se acerco a la mesa y tomo su celular. Le iba avisar a Erick que se iba a vengar. –Listo, ahora que se preparen esas lindas chicas a caer ante la guapura de Gamzee Makara-

-¿Quién?- Interrogo la voz –Como sea, creo que te iría mejor ir de Polka, Ayane, Samus, Shanoa, Aya, Rue o bueno…cualquier chica de pecho plano. No es por ofenderte pero no tienes muchos atributos aquí adelante como para hacer cosplay de Tomb Raider, Ada Wong o cualquier otra chica-

Sasha, volteo incrédulo apretando en un puño su celular y mirando con el ceño fruncido la fuente de la voz. No sabía si estar doble molesto con aquel tipejo por creer que era chica o no conocer a Gamzee Makara o feliz por conocer a otro friki.

Era un tipo demasiado guay como para decir que era un friki. Vestía con unos blue jeans, una camiseta como de un amarillo ocre, por encima una de color beige que amarraba en los brazos simulando a una abrigo tres cuartos y para rematar una chaleca sin mangas azul marino y una bufanda lavanda. Además de llevar unos brazaletes. Tenía el cabello negro y unos lindos ojos azul claro, tenía rasgos muy similares con Alexy.

Sasha entrecerró los ojos y lo escaneo de arriba abajo.

-No luces como un friki, pareces un diseñador o un modelo sacado de revistas- Señalo. Atrás suyo Alexy reia.

-Tú tampoco luces como una friki, eres muy mona para eso-

-¿Encuentras mono que una chica tenga un arrebato como el de hace un rato? Yo diría que se veía más como una salvaje- Se burlo Castiel.

-Claro- Sonrió el azabache –Eso le da carácter-

-Armin- Llamo su hermano -¿No te das cuenta?-

-¿Cuenta de qué?- Pregunto confundido, mirando a su gemelo – ¿Te refieres al hecho de que este al aire libre y no reclamo?...Pues, si tengo a una compañera friki tan tierna no ha de ser mucha molestia si es un par de minutos. Menos aun si haz pedido mi pastel de chocolate.-

-Bueno aparte de eso, ¿No notas algo sospechoso en ''la chica''?-

-Hm…- El chico se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de Sasha y acercándose un poco para verle mejor el rostro, abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa –Oh…eres chico, que andrógino-

-Al menos no tuve que decírselo- Suspiro Sasha, volviéndose a sentar.

-¿Acaso otros te confundieron?- Pregunto el tal Armin, sentándose a su lado. -¿Y todo esto?- Pregunto, tomando la diadema con los cuernos y mirándolo de forma curiosa.

-Eran parte de mi fabuloso cosplay con el que iba a la Expo del Reino Friki al cual no pude ir por la bruja de Lina-

-¿Otro caído?...a decir verdad- Se inclino para susurrarle al odio –El vil de mi hermano tampoco me dejo ir y me obligo a venir a este ridículo festival. Ni siquiera pude traer mi PSP-

-Es tan triste, ahorre mucho dinero para comprar el juego de HS y otras cosas guays…-

-Ni que lo digas, yo iba a comprarme el Soul Ultimate, iban a vender las ultimas copias del juego…ahora tendré que pirateármelo o robármelo para poder jugarlo-

-Oh, pero yo lo tengo, podría prestártelo cuando termine de jugarlo. Estoy en el episodio en el que Anne esta en el último piso a punto de…-

-¡No lo digas!- Le interrumpió, tapándole la boca con la palma de su mano –Joder tío, que quiero enterarme jugando, no me hagas spoilers- Seguido le soltó.

-Perdón, se me va la olla con los juegos- Se rasco la cabeza, ligeramente apenado.

-No te preocupes- Tranquilizo Armin, sonriéndole – ¿A todo esto cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Sasha-

-Armin, un gusto en conocerte compañero friki-

Se escucho una tos tras ellos. Era Peggy quien les llama la atención con una gran bandeja en mano, era increíble vez como todo lograba caber en la bandeja de metal y que nada se cayese.

-¿Podrían hacer el favor de despejar la mesa?-

-Perdón- Se disculpo Sasha, metiendo todo rápidamente en el bolso para despejar la mesa. Ya cuando todo estaba guardado, dejo el bolso en su regazo.

-Gracias- La periodista comenzó a disponer los pedidos sobre la mesa, mirando con interés mal camuflado a cada uno a quien le entregaba los platillos o bebidas. Ya con el trabajo hecho abrió ligeramente la boca para decir algo, pero pareció arrepentirse, pues luego se marcho tras escuchar los agradecimientos de los muchachos de la mesa.

Mientras conversaban y charlaban, se les paso el rato y se distrajeron de todo lo que le rodeaba hasta que Kentin interrumpió.

-Chicos, esta por empezar lo del evento-

-Es verdad, Lys ya subió- Dijo Lina, volteando a ver la plataforma.

Había un micro en medio y el joven albino lo sujetaba, mirando de costado como un par de músicos se preparaban con sus instrumentos. Iban a cantar una sonata acompañada por una guitarra y unos bombos.

-¿Que ira a cantar?- Pregunto Sasha, observando curioso al chico con heretocromia.

-¿Qué crees que canta?- Pregunto Castiel, haciendo una mueca burlona.

-Sinceramente veo a Lysandro cantando música…este…ya sabes, lirica o algo similar a la opera- Respondió.

-Mira que te sorprenderá entonces con lo que saldrá…para que lo sepas, somos un grupo y créeme que odio la opera, así que tacha eso de tu lista-

El chico observo incrédulo al rockero y luego al victoriano.

La guitarra comenzó a sonar de forma suave, los tamborileos de los bombos le acompañaban y Lysandro abría su boca para dar inicio a su canción.


End file.
